Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trailblazer: MSX
by zedocter115
Summary: A set of side stories for my main fanfiction, (Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trailblazer) that are just for fun. (May have some tie-in stuff for the main story too)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Choo Choo MF!

In a strange looking pocket dimension two (super cool and awesome) giant magical (all powerful) disembodied hand glove things were about to break into another dimension to visit a friend and deliver some good news. They counted down for the surprise.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

They _**smashed**_ (get it?) into the other reality where the famous tactician Robin and his wife, the dancer Olivia, were asleep in bed. After breaking into that plane of existence the two began to release their signature laugh( and knuckle bump combo) as they do every time they show up. The older hand floated over to announce its presence to the (still sleeping) couple.

" Wub-aluba-dub-dub!" It greeted the two with its booming voice.

This of course startled the couple, making them rather flustered.

"It is we, Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" the giant disembodied glove hands stated.

This of course didn't surprise the tactician, knowing full well what those two were like and what they are capable of. "Argh...What do you two want it's the middle of the night?" He questioned.

"Congratulations! We just wanted to deliver the good news to you two ourselves. We're both so proud of you all." Crazy hand proclaimed

Robin looked at Olivia who was just as confused as they had no clue what the two were talking about.

"Good news? What did we win or do?" The tactician asked.

"Listen and I'll tell you." Master Hand explained.

"Starting soon, you all will be invited by others from another world to help battle evil and stuff just like before except this time it's gonna be even CRAZY-er! When I say you all I _**YOU ALL,**_ I mean it. You two, your kids, your friends, your friends kids, your grandkids, your other allies, your other allies kids, etc. I hope you're ready for some more inter-dimensional time travel-y shenanigans. It's gonna be a fun time, I hope you're ' _ **ready to tip the scales'**_ in this MASTER-fully created set of new remember to keep the whole _**'School Of The Undefeated Of The East'**_ things _**and other stuff like it**_ a secret."

When Master hand finished there was no response...

Crazy Hand: "Hey you turd, they went back to sleep..."

Master Hand: "Oh well they'll have fun...even if we'll have to alter all of their memories a bit before they go."

Crazy Hand: "Don't forget the hair on some of those kids."

Master Hand: "I almost forgot, thanks for the reminder you butt."

Crazy Hand: "Also that other thing with the warriors and such. Is it really that hard to remember stuff?"

Master Hand: "I mean it is for me cause I'm old...Nah just kidding...So that's it I guess for now."

Both: "We'll see you other hands reading this out there later, good night!"

The End?

Authors Note: So this is my obligatory tie in with Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem Warriors... I just got so hyped for these games I had to make something for it. I am aware that it's a little short and definitely dumb but I don't care, I am so high on hype right now. Oh also this is part of my **MSX** series (yes that's a Gundam reference) on Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trail Blazer. It stands for **M** ain **S** tory e **X** tra and will just be fun little shorts I think up and fart out when I feel like it. As far as affecting the main story, they don't really do that much to it so no worries. Just in case you're wondering about how Robin knows Master Hand and Crazy Hand it's simple...He got an invite to the "Fourth Annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament" and wait...I'm getting ahead of myself. That will come later in the story so minor spoilers I guess? ¯\\_ツ_/¯ I'm just gonna say it, being the supreme entities that they are, these two know _**EVERYTHING!**_ So let's just say they are aware of the fourth wall.

Also there is a sound cloud bit for this too but it's lazy...just like this little short story :)

Anyway thanks for the read, till next time, probably...

"Ze Docter is fully booked, come back another day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choo Choo part 2

After falling through another strange portal, everyone's favorite amnesiac tactician finds himself in a new world...again...for like the ?th time. Things were a bit different this time however, as he found himself dawned in a strange new white cloak. The cloak was covered with gold trimmings and strange designs, as Robin picked himself off the ground and rubbed the side of his head a (sort of familiar) red haired girl walked over to him.

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem..." The odd woman cleared her throat. "Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou...And thou..." She halted her speech to look at the hooded man.

"Hold on." She examined him closely "Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

"Ummm, I'm sorry mam, but I have no idea where I am or what is going on. I don't even know how I got here, you wouldn't happen to know would you?" Robin questioned.

The red haired woman nodded, "Fair enough. You're in..."

A hostile voice cut her off, "Found you!" an axe wielding man in dark armor exclaimed.

"Drat!" How did one of those Emblians get here already?" the red haired woman clenched her fist. "Stand back! I'll take care of him!" She charged forward pulling an axe off her back and raised it up as she ran toward the 'Emblian'.

Robin was still a bit dazed but he had experience with fighting, he reached for his sword but there was nothing there...Robin searched his outfit for his tome, but there was nothing there either...he needed some kind of a weapon BUT THERE WAS NOTHING!

The girl on the other hand continued forward, she landed the first blow with a powerful swing forcing the solider to stagger, but the axmen wouldn't go down so easily (at least according himself in his mind). He got back up and retaliated with a hearty strike toward the girl but she moved back only to have the axe graze her. She lunged in once more and delivered the finishing blow to the man's gut, knocking him onto his knees only to slump over soon after.

The red head turned back to her new 'friend' with a wink. "Well, we took care of him."

"Uhhh...yeah..." Robin acknowledged with a confused tone still in his voice.

"My name's Anna." The woman stated. "I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them-the fiends."  
"Heroes?" the tactician wondered.

"Yup." Anna smiled "This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of them? There are quite a lot. And it's these worlds that we fight for...We fight for their freedom!"

Her cheery demeanor faded as she looked down at the corpse, "That soldier was from the Emblian Empire alright..." Anna gave a sigh and began to explain... You see, the Emblian Empire invades worlds and binds their Heroes to service. They will soon invade our neighboring kingdom of Askr...I was so desperate I performed a summoning ceremony and asked anyone who was listening to send help."

Anna looked back at the tactician, "And then you just appeared out of nowhere...Lucky us! But I don't have time to rest, we have to act fast if we are going to save my kingdom!...Will you join me?" She offered Robin her hand in a hand shake.

"Helping those in need..." Something about that sounded so inherently right to the tactician, something close to home... He thought about it before extending his own hand."Gladly." Robin stated with a smile.

Anna's eyes lit up with shock, "Really!? That's Great!..."Her usual expression returning to her face.

"We can't waste any time...Let's go!" Anna proclaimed, running off with Robin still holding her hand forcing the tactician to follow suit.

As they continued to travel through the foreign landscape Anna spoke up again.

"So I in case you're wondering, I summoned you here with this!" She pulled an odd pistol looking device out of a pouch. "It's the divine relic known as the Breidablik. According to legend it's suppose to fire something out of it but it doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen."

Robin looked at the device and was similar to something he had seen before but he wasn't quite sure...his memory was a bit foggy...again.

The axe user continued, "The legend also calls it the 'true key.' If it's raised high enough, it will summon the Great Hero who can use it properly. So that's what I did, and now you're here. It's all yours now, so hopefully you can figure out how to..."

Ann stopped as more Emblian troops ran up from path ahead and began to shout to one another.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Aww crap, more soldiers... and there are too many for me to fight on my own." Anna pulled out her axe and moved in front of Robin. "You're not equipped to help so you run while I hold them off..."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, I normally have my own gear but for some reason I don't anymore." The tactician remarked.

"Just take the Breidablik and get out of here Robin!" Anna asserted as she turned around and shoved the device into Robin's hands. The soldiers drew nearer so she turned her back to the tactician and readied herself to fight them.

"...No..." Robin answered as a flood of memories returned to him... At the same time, the Breidablik to begin to glow in a bright white light and fill the surrounding area.

"What is that? Where is that coming from?" Anna wondered as she turned to see Robin raise the Breidablik up as it continued to glow.

The white clad tactician shouted as he fired the device up into the air causing a beam of light to shoot up into the sky.

"Wait WHAT!? Robin how did you?"Anna was shocked

"I just remembered that I know plenty of Heroes that are just itching for a fight...Right everyone!?" the tactician called out.

The beam of light came back down from the sky and exploded on the ground. From the smoke, allies from the realms of the Shepherds, Hoshidans, Nohrians, and Vallites appeared.

"Always!" They responded.

Anna fainted at the sight of the enormous army that was just summoned before her.

"Are you okay?" Robin wondered. "That may have been too much..."

"Oh snap son, I think you just blew her mind!" Master hand stated as he and his 'twin' floated in from the edge of existence."

"Yeah. I gotta HAND it to ya bro, I think we went a bit too far by deciding give **everyone** their memories back." Crazy hand responded.

"Ah well who cares, she'll just reincarnate into more Anna's again if she's dead anyway." The large white glove bluntly explained.

He turned toward the army of Heroes and began to shout. "So who's ready to have some fun and save the world!?"

The everyone gave a mighty "YEAH!" in acknowledgement.

"Alright then it's settled." The two hands stated, "We'll see you all other hands out there! Let's go Fire Emblem Heroes!"

The beginning?

Authors Note: HOLLY CRAP THIS GAME IS SO MUCH FUN AND IS SO ADDICTING I'M GONNA GO PLAY MORE OF IT ON THE TOILET OR SOMETHING NOW, OKAY BYE!...Real talk though, I love the heck out of this game and I just had to write something else for it. It's crazy how fun this app is, the summoning for random characters is especially addictive. I got (mah waifu for laifu) Olivia and (oh shit here come dat son) Inigo (Lazlow) on the first try! ( **Why aren't Morgan/Marc in this game!?** or for that matter a lot of the other kids...fates included) I know the story took another dumb nose dive at the end but that's because eh... I'm lazy... I think it works out fine... Also I am working on the actually story so it won't just be more low quality filler content like this. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trail Blazer** , with more G-Gundam goodness coming up.(Also this chapter is up on my soundcloud but just like the last one it's pretty lazy too.) #shamelessplug#it'snotactuallycalledthat#thisisthelasttimeI'musingthesestupid#'s

(Also if you are on soundcloud the song at the end is the intro song from SD Gundam G Generation World. This whole game gives me that same crossover vibe so I figured it would work.)

Anyway thanks for the read, till next time, probably...

"Ze Docter is fully booked, come back another day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Happy Anniversary!

Deep within the barracks of the Order of Heroes a familiar white and pink haired couple was dreaming away in their bed when they heard a pecking sound.

"Hmmm... what!?" Robin wondered as he sat up, accidentally waking his wife in the process.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Olivia asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know." the tactician responded to the dancer, " _ **I was having a weird dream about being the summoner**_ when I thought I heard something."

"Well you two are rather similar." She smiled back at him, "It wouldn't be the first time someone who was like you..." Olivia was interrupted by the pecking sound again.

The two looked around their room for a bit and realized it was coming from the door and spoke in unison. "Feh."

Robin got up to answer the door while Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and began to do some morning stretches. As he opened the door, Robin stepped out into the hall where a fat little white owl sitting on the floor with a letter in its beak that looked up at him.

The bird greeted him with a "Hooo."

"Good morning Feh, what do you have there?" The tactician asked as he knelt down and took the note from her mouth. (Yes Feh is a girl...lady?)

"Hooo." She answered back.

"Really? Okay I'll tell Olivia, thanks Feh." Robin pat the owl on the head before standing back up and looking at the note.

The fluffy little owl gave another "Hooo." before it flew off leaving the white haired man alone in the hallway to examine the note.

Before he had a chance to open it however, a girl with pink hair ran up from behind and tackled him with a flying hug.

"Grandpa!" The girl stated with excitement as she continued to hug the tactician from behind, "Hey Grandpa did you and Grandma get your letter yet?"

"Yes I got it just now Soleil." Robin smiled as he glanced back his granddaughter. "Why? What's so important about it?"

"Go get Grandma and read it!" Soleil stated as she released her hug and playfully tugged her grandfather back into his room where his wife was waiting.

"Hi Grandma, good morning! There is a letter you have to read with Grandpa!" The excited girl greeted as she went to go sit down on the bed next to her grandmother.

Olivia embraced her with a hug and motioned for her husband to join them.

"It's good to see you dear." Olivia finally welcomed as they released their hold on each other. "I love what you did with your hair."

"I do too." Robin agreed as he sat down on the other side of the Soleil and fluffed her hair. "You look your auntie Morgan and Grandma now."

The tactician paused for a moment. "Speaking of your aunts, where is your auntie Nino? I thought you two shared the same room?"

At that very moment a little girl with bright green hair wandered into the doorway and spoke as she rubbed her watery eyes.

"I'm here, sorry." The child in question softly spoke, "I got lost in the hallway..."

"Oh little auntie I'm so sorry!" Soleil earnestly apologized as she ran over and knelt down to hug Nino as she kept wiping her face.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind I was just so excited to tell grandma and grandpa about the news that I couldn't help but run off. Don't cry auntie." The pink haired girl pleaded as she kept squeezing her young aunt.

"It's okay, I'm not crying silly." Nino hugged back as she finished removing the tears from her eyes, "My eyes are still sleepy, that's all. Honest."

"Really?! I'm so glad then little auntie, you're SO CUTE! I'd hate for you to be upset because of me. I love you auntie!" Soleil happily replied as she affectionately pressed her cheek against the side of Nino's face as they both giggled with joy.

"As adorable as you two are right now I have to interrupt, what is in this letter that is so important?" Robin asked the two girls as they kept cuddling.

"Yes what did you have to tell us?" Olivia continued off of her husband's question.

Soleil energetically replied, "Read the letter out loud grandpa!"

"Alright, but how about we let Nino read it?" the tactician suggested as the two girls joined him and his wife on the edge of the bed.

"I've been practicing a lot so I'll do my best." The little green haired girl happily replied as she opened up the letter and began to read it.

"Attention Heroes from other worlds, thank you for being proud members of the Order of Heroes and fighting for our cause. Our organization has been in service for a year now and we would like you to join us in celebration our first anniversary together. Today there will be a festival held in the grand hall to honor and thank all of you for your work and support. There will be dancing, singing, games, events, and free food all throughout the night! Be sure to bring your friends, family, rivals, or anyone else along too!

Sincerely Sharena, Anna, Alfonse, and Feh, and... Kiran...and _**MH and CH**_."

Robin glanced over the letter and noticed something at the bottom. "You know I think that last part was scribbled on there at the last second. I wonder who would do that?"

"Who cares about that grandpa?" Soleil happily interrupted, "Don't you get it, there is gonna be a big party with lots of cute girls there! I can hardly wait!"

"Yes but what about your boyfriend dear? Don't you plan on spending time with him?" Olivia mentioned as Robin rolled his eyes at the thought .

"Oh he'll be fine, he is going to be busy with his dad...s...all three of them...speaking of which I need to go tell my two dads about this! They'll be so excited, we can all go have tea and talk to girls it will be great!" Soleil realized before she got up and ran out the door.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you at the party!" The excited pink haired girl called back as she left, leaving the room in a much calmer state.

Robin let out a sigh and looked back at Olivia who now had their adopted daughter Nino sitting in her lap as she caressed her fingers through her short green hair. The tactician grinned at the two before looking up at the ceiling and speaking up. "You know Olivia, all of this multi-dimensional, time-space stuff is weird enough but having multiple versions of our friends, family, and even our selves is another kind of weird..."

The tactician flopped his back down on the bed and continued, "...But I guess weird is just another word for normal with us. After all it wouldn't be the first time..." Robin playfully lead on, imitating what his wife said earlier.

Olivia gave an amused smile and nodded her head. "You're right Rob, but you know what? I think Nino is still tired, she might need to go back to bed."

"Well she wouldn't be the only one, just let Nino sleep here with us so we don't have to walk her back. I think we could all use some more time for sleep. " Robin yawned as he crawled back under the blankets.

"Oh, would you mind if I join you?" Another voice asked from the doorway.

The couple was surprised by comment and looked at the door where a differently dressed Olivia was standing. The outfit she was dressed in seemed like one even more suited for dancing than the one Olivia normally wore. (Go look up Olivia's Performing Arts outfit, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"I'm sorry, I was going to see if you wanted to eat breakfast together early but I overheard what you said and figured I'd chime in." The second Olivia stated, "I feel like could still use some more rest myself... and if that's alright with you..."

"It's fine Olivie." the white haired tactician nonchalantly confirmed, "Just be sure to close the door behind you."

"Thank you dear." The second Olivia smiled back as she entered the room and gently shut the door.

As the second Olivia began to take off parts of her outfit so she could lie down, the first Olivia carefully picked up the sleeping Nino and tucked her right next to Robin. The two Olivias got under the covers at the same time on the opposite sides of the bed and both reached out to hug Robin. The first had Nino nestled up between her and her husband while the second leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around him. As the three of them lay there smiling, Robin began to close his eyes before softly speaking to his wife(wives?). "You know what Olivie?"

"Hmmm?" The both responded.

"This is the best anniversary of anything we've had in a long time." He told the two of them before leaning over and kissing each one on the cheek. Afterword they all nudged a bit closer and drifted back to sleep.

Robin: "Good night Olivie. Good night Nino."

Olivias: "Good night Rob."

Nino: "Zzzzzz..."

Robin: "Happy anniversary everyone..."

Authors Note: Like the man said, Happy FEH-bruary everybody! Sorry if it's not a chapter of the main story but I just felt like writing something short and fluffy with my favorite fluffy FEH Characters that I have at the moment. (WHY ARE MARC AND MORGAN STILL NOT IN THIS GAME YET! IT HAS BEEN A WHOLE YEAR WITHOUT MY LITTLE TWINS!) I know some things still haven't yet been explained in the main story that relate here but that is part of the fun...for me. Don't worry everything will make sence...eventually so just keep on waiting please and thank you. Anyways that's it for now, may your FEH pulls be filled with five stars (not the pity breaker ones...you know who you are...) and let them have good IVs. Also if you want an audio version of this chapter be sure to check on my Mediafire link to listen in...because I had to drop my Sound Cloud and I still need a place to publish these chapter sound bites...

Oh well, Till next time...

"Ze Docter is fully booked, come back another day!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Everyone is here (This is exactly what you think it will be)

After enjoying a nice morning meal in the Order of Heroes dining hall, the famous Ylissian/Plegian tactician Robin was enjoying a book in his chambers when he heard a knock at the door. He was in the middle of getting up to answer it when the door literally exploded into dust as it opened, sending Robin humorously flying backwards through the room before crashing into his chair. As the tactician got up to see what just happened, he made out the shadow of a large hand floating in the smoke and gave a grunt of defeat.

"What is it now Master Hand? Is it time for another wacky news update about something random?" Robin asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh I see there was only enough in the budget for one of you glorified hamburger helpers this time."

"Hey now! That's awfully sassy coming from you! Are you sure I'm not talking to the other guy?" The omnipotent hand retorted.

"No, he's walking around on his own right now." Robin explained. "It's just me."

"Well he certainly has rubbed off on you then." The glove shaped being replied. "I'd say more but you know, spoilers."

"Alright, sure..." The tactician stated before regaining his composure, "Look, I'm sorry about insulting you. It's just that I'm not exactly fond of others barging in to my place of residence and obliterating the door to me and my wife's room... so what is it that you actually came to say?"

"That's f-air (smash joke), and I'm glad you asked." Master Hand turned (rotated?) around and opened a rift in reality/space-time before pulling out a letters with the 'Super Smash Brothers' logo on them, HAND-ing to Robin.

(Get it? Hand!... look if Crazy Hand doesn't get to be crazy in the chapter, then Crazy Hand will just have to be crazy in the author's notes!) (STOP INTERUPTING ME!) (Just hurry up then, we still have to go butt in with the next chapter of the main story.)

"Here are the invites to the next, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!... Tournament." The mouth less entity somehow shouted. "Robin, I need you to pass them out to some of the other Fire Emblem characters here. There is one for you, your twin sister, Marth, Ike, Roy, Corrin and his twin sister, your daughter-in-law... Oh and here is one for Chrom this time."

"Wait, **REALLY?!** " The swordsman in question remarked as he just happened to walk by.

Robin quickly sorted through the letters until he found the one with Chrom's name on it and held it up for him to see as Master Hand gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"FINALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Hah-ha! I can hardly wait!" Chrom triumphantly yelled as he snatched the letter from Robin's hand and started to dash down the hall. (Think of villager's smash trailer when he opened the letter and just started to book it down the street.)

As he left, Master Hand called back to him. "You know you're just going in as an Echo Fighter right?! Just like your daughter?!"

The swordsman voice trailed off as he answered back "I don't caaaaaaaaaaaaaare! Hey Sumia! Lucina! Soleil! I finally got into smash as a fighter!..."

Robin smiled as his friend's excitement with the situation before heading out the door. "I guess I'd better go pass the rest of these out and tell the rest of the family about this. I'll see you there Master Hand, just be sure to fix the door when you leave."

"Will do my glib-glob." He replied.

The tactician waved bye to Master hand as he walked out of what was left of the door frame and was about to leave however when he remembered something.

Robin: "I almost forgot to ask, how many others are joining this time around?"

Master Hand: "Everyone."

Robin: "What do you mean everyone?"

Master Hand: "It's a secret but I'll show you anyways!"

Robin: "Oh no! Not this crap again!"

Master Hand: "You're too late! Now, ZA WARUDO!"

A pulse of strange energy pulsed out from Master Hand, freezing Robin in place as a series of visions were constantly show to him.

Robin: "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAH! THERE IS SO MUCH!"

Crazy Hand: "Welcome to the world of Smash Ultimate! See you next time... oh hey and would you look at that, I got to say something after all!"

Insert Smash hype here.

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry about the delays and lack of content over the past few months with main story and stuff but I'm working on it when I can. I've had a lot of writer's block with the original story chapters and have had to re-work them a lot because I just wasn't satisfied with where they were going. I'm getting them done so don't worry it's not like the story is going to be in development hell forever, that much I can promise! As for what the heck this was, well... I wanted to churn out something fun and quick so you know I'm not totally out of commission or something, that and Smash Bros is just a great way to get me hyped up. I've been channeling that hype to help me write so maybe we'll see some good progress or even an actual chapter by the end of the month, nudge-nudge, wink-wink. :) Till next time. (Also be sure to check for the chapter audio on my media fire)

"Ze Docter is fully booked, come back another day!"


End file.
